Unexpected
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Seorang superhero dan seorang super-villian yang menyembunyikan identitasnya bertemu secara tak sengaja dalam sebuah café. Anehnya tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari hal itu. [Warning for Superhero!AU and Future Boys-Love a.k.a Shonen-ai]


Unexpected by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Seorang _superhero_ dan seorang _super-villian_ yang menyembunyikan identitasnya bertemu secara tak sengaja dalam sebuah _café._ Anehnya tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari hal itu.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and as always I only have the story

Warning for Alternate Universe Setting (which is superhero!au in this case), OOC? and Future Boys-Love a.k.a Shonen-ai

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang karyawan dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Konoha. Penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan karyawan lain yang ada di kota itu. Mungkin hal yang membedakan hanyalah tiga buah garis yang terukir dari masing – masing pipinya. Entah darimana asal usul garis itu karena menurut Naruto sejak lahir, ia telah memilikinya. Obesesi utama dari pria 23 tahun itu ialah menonton film bertemakan _superhero_. Sebenarnya itu lebih dari sekedar obsesi, tetapi itu impiannya sejak kecil. Well, dia merupakan anak dari 'Si Kilat Kuning' alias _superhero_ papan atas Konoha. Jadi wajar saja kan, jika ia ingin menjadi sama dengan ayahnya? Dan ya, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menonton film bertema _superhero_ yang biasa menunjukkan bahwa seorang _superhero_ harus menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Naruto memilih untuk mempraktekan hal itu.

Yeap, di balik seragam ala pegawai kantoran sang pria bersura pirang tersebut adalah _superhero_. Seorang yang bertugas memberantas kejahatan di sekitaran kota Konoha. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari kerja maka Naruto harus menjalani rutinitasnya bekerja di kantor seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan dengan santai layaknya pria normal lainnya. Begitu juga keadaannya ketika telah sampai di kantor, dia menyapa teman – teman sepekerjaan dan segera berlari menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengerjakan setumpuk pekerjaan yang menumpuk –bagaimanapun dia tidak masuk sejak dua hari yang lalu gara – gara keadaan kota Konoha yang sangat amat kisruh bahkan demonstrasi buruh yang terjadi setiap hari buruhpun kalah kisruh-.

"Sial, pekerjaanku terlalu banyak."

Naruto mulai megerjakan pekerjaan dengan serius. Namun ketika ia baru mulai dengan salah satu pekerjaan yang dimilikinya, suara televisi terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tentang keadaan yang mengancam tempatnya tinggal…

"Mutan hasil eksperimen dari ilmuwan gila bernama Orochimaru memutuskan kabur dari lab sang ilmuwan dan akhirnya mereka semua mengepung kota. Keadaan kota sudah separuhnya hancur beberapa _superhero_ telah turun tangan namun masih saja usaha mereka belum berhasil."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menjatuh semua kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Dengan sigap ia berlari keluar dari gedung kantornya dan membiarkan kertas – kertas pekerjaannya tetap terbelengkalai di bawah meja kerjanya. Tiba – tiba teriakan yang terdengar sinis dan kejam terlontar dari seorang berambut coklat dengan model rambut bak iklan _shampoo_.

"Dimana lagi si pirang sialan yang sering mengabaikan tugasnya itu? Dia benar – benar ingin dipecat ya?"

Hyuuga Neji, nama sang pemilik perusahaan. Seorang pengusaha muda yang memang dari dasarnya keturunan konglomerat. Dia jarang turun tangan pada urusan ketidakrajinan pegawai, atau hal – hal sepele semacam itu. Namun, untuk urusan Naruto ini benar – benar berbeda. Naruto terlalu sering membolos dan sama sekali tak pernah memberi ijin yang jelas –walau Neji sebenarnya tahu apa yang dilakukan sang pria bermata _sapphire_ itu-. Didapatinya Shikamaru sedang menguap di bangku kerjanya. Ia menatap pemuda malas itu sembari melirik meja Naruto yang berantakan.

"Ck, merepotkan. Dia tadi datang dan langsung pergi melakukan aksi yang disebutnya aksi _superhero_ itu ketika mendengar soal Orochimaru." Kata Shikamaru masih dengan ekspresi ngantuk yang memang pada dasarnya selalu menempel di wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang dia mengenakan kustom _orange_ konyolnya dan ikat kepala yang mirip dengan sebuah _anime_ itu!"

Shikamaru tak memberikan respon yang bisa dipastikan bahwa itu berarti adalah jawaban iya dari sang jenius. Hyuuga Neji akhirnya memilih menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto masih berusaha menyembunyikan identitasnya dari orang – orang padahal orang – orang tahu persis siapa dia. Bagaimana tidak, ayahnya seorang _superhero_ kondang dan Naruto teramat mirip dengan ayahnya. Toh, kalau mau menyamar seharusnya Naruto mengenakan kustom yang menutupi wajahnya –setidaknya seperti Hatake Kakashi, nama seorang _superhero_ yang wajahnya tak diketahui siapapun kecuali ayahnya sendiri mungkin?- kalaupun tidak sebaiknya dia menggunakan _softlens_ atau _wig_ agar tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia anak 'Si Kilat Kuning'.

Neji memilih untuk berdiam dalam ruangan sakralnya. Memilih menikmati keheningan daripada memikirkan si Uzumaki yang tak jelas itu. Kerja tak niat jadi _superhero_ yang tidak ingin identitasnya diketahuipun tidak niat. Jujur Neji lelah menghadapi karyawannya itu awas saja kalau besok manusia itu masih membolos dia memastikan surat pemecatan akan segera melayang tepat di kepala si pirang.

* * *

Membunuh seorang _superhero_ adalah hal yang biasa bagi pria berambut _raven_ bermarga Uchiha itu. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _super-villian_ yang hanya diketahui orang – orang sebagai pembunuh bayaran kelas atas oleh orang – orang sedang menghisap rokok dengan damai dalam kediamannya.

"Ck, _superhero_ itu terlalu mudah dikalahkan."

Ia menarik batang rokok dari mulutnya sendiri. Merasa sebal, kenapa sejauh ini tak ada _superhero_ yang benar – benar menarik. Well, kalian tak perlu heran pria berusia 24 tahun ini bermarga Uchiha. Sebuah marga legendaris yang menurunkan beberapa _superhero_ tersohor di Konoha. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Uchiha Sasuke lebih memutuskan menjadi _super-villian_ daripada menjadi _superhero_ seperti beberapa anggota keluarganya yang lain karena ia sama sekali tak mau mengungkit – ungkit hal yang berbau dengan keluarga itu. Belum lama menikmati acara santainya ponsel miliknya bedering dan dengan segera ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hn?"

Suara dingin miliknya dikeluarkan guna membalas telepon itu. Ia benar – benar sedang malas diganggu. Bagaimanapun ia sangat sering ditugaskan untuk membunuh orang –dia pembunuh bayaran juga-. Kalau membunuh _superhero_ itu sih lebih terdengar sebagai hobi baginya.

"Bicaramu irit sekali ya? Bahkan pada kriminal kelas atas sepertiku?"

Suara dari seberang menjawab perkataan dingin Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengar suara itu, dengan segera ia mengecek nama pemanggil di ponselnya. Madara Uchiha, kriminal lain dari keluarga Uchiha yang dianggap telah mati oleh banyak orang. Orang yang terkadang memberi tahunya tentang _superhero_ mana yang dapat ia habisi. Sasuke meyeringai dalam hati –sudahlah jangan harap dia menunjukan ekspresi dalam wajah lempengnya itu- tahu bahwa mungkin Madara akan memberikannya informasi tentang _superhero_ yang dapat ia habisi.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

"Anak 'Si Kilat Kuning' kau sudah tahu kan? _Superhero_ berkostum _orange_ dan berikat kepala seperti seorang tokoh utama dalam sebuah _anime_ terkenal. Dia ada di pusat kota sekarang sedang membasmi mutan hasil eksperimen Orochimaru yang kabur."

"Hn, Oke." Sasuke segera menutup telepon tersebut dan bergegas untuk menuju ke pusat kota.

* * *

Para mutan berhasil dikalahkan dan keadaan Konoha kembali tenang dan damai. Jika kalian tanya siapa yang berjasa paling besar dalam penyelamatan Konoha ini maka jawabannya adalah keluarga Namikaze. Namikaze Minato alias 'Si Kilat Kuning' tentunya yang berdistribusi paling besar. Kemudian, ada Namikaze Kyuubi –pria 25 tahun dengan gaya urakan dan agak cenderung preman- dan terakhir tentu saja Naruto. Namun, ada seorang lagi yang berdistribusi besar tanpa diketahui banyak orang… 'Sang Gagak dari Konoha.' Seorang _superhero_ yang sampai detik ini masih menjadi misteri, walau begitu orang – orang percaya bahwa salah satu dari keluarga Namikaze tahu siapa idetitntas dari pahlawan misterius itu tapi mereka memilih bungkam.

Naruto Uzumaki dengan kostumnya berdiri di atas salah satu mutan yang telah terkalahkan dengan jurusan andalan miliknya 'Rasengan' yang juga merupakan jurus andalan 'Si Kilat Kuning'. Dia tersenyum dengan bangga dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat guna berganti pakaian. Ia tidak ingin diliput media seperti biasa. Sementara itu Kyuubi dan Minato saling pandang gagal menemukan dimana Naruto.

"Dia masih melakukan penyamaran bodohnya itu?" Kyuubi memandang ayahnya tak percaya.

"Dia terlalu banyak menonton film _superhero_ padahal jelas semua orang sudah tahu siapa dia. Omong – omong Kyuu kau tak menemuinya?"

"Ck, kenapa harus selalu aku? Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

Minato menghela nafasnya sembari mengajak Kyuubi berjalan menjauh dari reruntuhan gedung. Ia tersunyum pada putra sulungnya dan kemudian ia berkata

"Kalau kau malu menemuinya aku akan menemanimu tenang saja."

Senyum kuda terukir di bibir sang kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Membuat Kyuubi merasa geram dan ingin menghabisi ayahnya sendiri itu tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang bagus karena jika ayahnya tewas dibunuh olehnya. Maka status seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang sekarang adalah _superhero_ akan berubah menjadi _villain_. Cih, siapa sih di dunia ini yang mau disebut penjahat? Ah ya ada, contohnya saja si ilmuwan gila bernama Orochimaru itu yang terus mencari gara – gara di Konoha.

Sementara itu Naruto telah kembali mengenakan seragam karyawannya dan berusaha bergegas menuju kantornya. Namun, niat itu segera terurungkan ketika ia mendengar bunyi dari perutnya. Yap, dia merasa lapar. Wajar sih merasa lapar kan dia tadi sudah menghabisi lima ekor mutan yang menganggu kedamaian kota itu. Naruto berharap pelayanan di _café_ yang ia pilih ini tidaklah lama. Sang pria pirang memilih duduk di sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak di dekat taman _café_ tersebut.

"Kuharap Neji tak memecatku setelah ini." Katanya seraya menghela nafas, ia tahu betul Neji sudah memberikan terlalu banyak kelonggaran. Kalau sampai ia dipecat pasti itu sudah benar – benar salahnya.

Namun di seberang bangkunya Naruto mendapati pemandangan yang menarik. Seorang pria beraura bersurai _raven_ dengan aura membunuh yang mengerikan. Mungkinkah orang itu pencopet? Atau pencuri? Atau pemerkosa? Atau pembunuh? Ata justru seorang _super-villian_? Sepertinya bukan pilihan terakhir karena pasti jika orang itu _super-villian_ maka pengunjung _cafe_ ini akan sangat heboh dibuatnya. Mungkin saja aura membunuh itu hanya perasaan naruto, Naruto terus menatap pria itu hingga pria itu balik menatapnya.

"Hn, apa kau lihat – lihat?"

Sang pria beriris _onyx_ itu menunjukkan tatapan tak suka. Naruto hanya dapat memasang cengiran kudanya dan mendekati pria itu. Ia berusaha bersikap ramah seperti biasanya –toh dia sedang dalam seragam karyawannya pasti tak ada _fansgirl_ ataupun _fansboy_ gila yang mengejar – ngejarnya-.

"Hei, apa – apaan wajah itu memangnya kau _super-villian_ apa."

Uchiha Sasuke membeku di tempat mendengar penuturan dari Naruto. Dia tahu? Darimana? Apa pemuda ini juga merupakan anak buah Madara jadi dia tahu semuanya. Namun, segela pikirannya yang tidak – tidakpun sirna ketika Naruto menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan _shock_ begitu, aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega untung saja. Pada saat yang bersamaan pesanannya yang berupa _black coffe_ telah tersedia di hadapannya begitu juga dengan pesanan milik pria berambut pirang di depannya ini. Tunggu, seorang karyawan biasa… orang biasa! Ah orang ini pasti tidak akan merasa curiga sama sekali kalau aku tanya soal keberadaan anak 'Si Kilat Kuning' itu. Setidaknya, itulah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

Hingga tanpa sengaja Naruto menumpahkan minumannya ke baju Sasuke membuat sang empunya mengangkat alis seolah mengatakan 'berani – beraninya kau.' Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran kuda berharap pria yang di depannya tidaklah marah. Sasuke akhirnya ketimbang harus marah dan membuang wajah lempengnya itu memilih mengatai Naruto dengan satu kata yang terlihat biasa saja namun menyakitkan.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Heh! Teme, apa – apaan kau!" Naruto tak terima dengan ucapan pria di depannya memilih membalas.

"Hn, Dobe. Kau tahu _superhero_ di kota ini kan?" Sasuke memandangi Naruto dan tatapannya tampak menyelidiki.

Naruto mengira bahwa ia akan mati detik ini juga karena pasti orang ini tahu bahwa dialah sang _superhero_ terkenal itu. Jangan – jangan orang ini _fansboy_ gila? Oh tidak, Naruto benar – benar tak mau berurusan dengan jenis orang seperti itu. Tapi, karena kelihatannya orang ini bukan _fansboy_ karena well dia cukup tampan tidak mungkin dia mengidolakan pria tampan yang lain seperti dirinya kalaupun iya berarti pria ini _gay_ dong? Naruto memutuskan segera menyingkirkan segala pikiran ngaconya dan memilih mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu anak 'Si Kilat Kuning'?"

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang begitu mendengar ayahnya disebut. Mungkin dia mencari Kyuubi? Oh baiklah pasti orang ini mencari Kyuubi setahunya media hanya memberitahu bahwa 'Si Kilat Kuning' mempunyai anak yang bernama Kyuubi karena well Naruto sudah memberitahu semua media untuk tak membongkar identitasnya saat ia diwawancarai dan ia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia anak 'Si Kilat Kuning.'. Naruto merasa yakin pada pendapatnya sendiri

"Kyuubi? Mungkin dia sedang pergi bersama 'Sang Gagak dari Konoha',Teme."

Ekspresi geram tampak terukir jelas di wajah sang pria yang duduk di depan naruto. Eh jangan bilang pria ini selingkuhan Kyuubi atau malah mantan pacarnya? Naruto tahu kakaknya itu seorang _bisex_ tapi tak mungkin kan Kyuubi menjalin hubungan dengan dua pria sekaligus? Apakah pacarnya yang itu belum cukup? Sasuke memandang Naruto dan langsung berdiri.

"Aku duluan, Dobe."

Naruto memandangi punggung pria bersurai _raven_ itu. Bahkan, ia tak memberitahu namanya. Ah pasti benar pria itu pasti mantan pacar Kyuubi atau kekasih gelapnya sampai emosi begitu. Naruto memutuskan untuk melirik jam tangan di balik kemejanya dan ternyata ini sudah pukul dua siang yang berarti waktu kerjanya tinggal tersisa tak lebih dari dua jam lagi.

"Oh tidak! Aku tak mau dipecat."

Naruto segera meninggalkan makanannya yang bersisa separuh di _café_ dan iapun langsung berlari tunggang langgang bak dikejar setan. Ia benar – benar berharap bahwa Neji tak tega memecatnya ia berjanji bahwa hari ini ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan walau sampai tengah malam sekalipun. Ia butuh pekerjaannya sebagai penutup identitas _superhero_ -nya.

TBC

A/N : Maaf Ichan bukan ngelanjutiin New Neighbour and Maybe The New Life dan malah buat ginian. Naruto dalam fanfic ini memang pake nama Namikaze karena well dia gak mau diketahuiin identitas sebenernya walau orang – orang udah pada tahu tapi mereka diem buat menghargai Naruto XDD. Oke saya sungguh berharap review dari kalian karena dengan review saya merasa dicintai!


End file.
